Not What It Seems
by the real poison ivy
Summary: Lucifer finally makes a move on Sam, but they're interrupted by Dean. (See this post to understand the end: tumblr. com/post/44716517526/before-you-say-lucifer-is-tor turing-sam-i-want-to (without spaces))


Lucifer gently pressed Sam into the wall of the motel room, a leg wedged between Sam's holding his hips to the stiff brick, and putting pressure on his groin. Sam shivered, eyes slipping shut as Lucifer touches him, holding back any sounds. He'd thought that his hallucinations were just that. Hallucinations. But now they could touch him, and that.. that changed the whole game.

Sam's long fingers scrabble for purchase against the cold wall behind him, his breath quickening with his heart rate. Lucifer smiles, pressing his lips against Sam's neck almost lovingly. The gentle touch soon ends however, and Sam's gasps, arching into Lucifer's bite. Lucifer takes this chance to slip his hands up into Sam's shirt and mark him with long white scratches down his back, clawing and tearing at his skin. Sam shivers again, unable to help the slight buck of his hips, grinding down on Lucifer's leg against his groin. Lucifer shoves his own hard on into Sam's hip in response, biting into another spanse of Sam's soft skin.

They settle into a sort of rhythm of biting and grinding, scratching and gasping, Sam slowly allowing himself to succumb to Lucifer's touch. Maybe it was the insomnia, but it seemed like he'd been needing this for a long time, and Lucifer was here and willing. However, the door opened.

Dean shut the door behind him, eyes sliding over Sam's still form until he heard the nearly suppressed gasp, turning to find his brother pressed against the wall, hard and flushed, almost panting and fighting to keep his eyes on him. Dean blinked, immediately expecting it was some kind of sick attack, but stopped short, watching Sam's random reactions.

Lucifer was paying no mind to Dean in his quest to have Sam, and he continued to nip and suck and pull at Sam while Dean was there, even when Sam tried to push him away by the shoulders. He dug his nails into a sensitive spot on Sam's side, causing Sam to arch and writhe into and away from the touch, his teeth digging into Sam's shoulder the only rock.

Dean takes a slow step towards Sam, unsure of the obviously erotic, and frankly disturbing reactions he was seeing from his brother. "Sammy? You okay?" he inquires, taking another hesitant step towards his little brother.

Sam fights to keep his eyes open and on Dean, but every touch from Lucifer burns like Hellfire through him, going straight to his groin, and having Dean there isn't helping.

"Didn't think I would forget, would ya? All those dreams you'd had about your brother? You think I wouldn't at least do something for you after you were such a good little bitch for me in the pit?" Lucifer punctuates the teasing with a bite into Sam's neck, eliciting yet another shiver from the taller.

"Nngh, Dean... it's... it's just... Lucifer..." Sam manages through gasps and moans, still bucking against Lucifer.

Dean blinks, surprised by Sam's answer. "Lucifer?" he repeats, glancing around the room suspiciously. Then it clicks in his head, and he realizes that Sam means to say that Lucifer is the one doing.. whatever he's doing, to Sam.

Lucifer grins, grinding his hips against Sam, causing him to cry out shortly, bucking against the Devil on instinct. Dean's eyes widen, pupils dilating, and he licks his lips.

"Is he hurting you, Sam?" Dean tries to ask calmly, looking past Sam's tented jeans to watch his lips.

Lucifer chuckles at this, whispering hotly into Sam's ear, "Go ahead, Sam. Tell him you're going to get fucked by the Devil, and you want it.."

Sam whimpers, hips stuttering forward against Lucifer's, his eyes locking on Dean. "N-no," he stammers, "He's not hurting me.."

Dean lets out a breath, sharp and heavy through his nose, and steps forward again. "Okay.. can I help at all, then?"

"There's lots of ways he can help, isn't there, Sam?" Lucifer bites into Sam's earlobe, his stubble rough cheek scraping against Sam's.

Sam damn near thrusts out his neck, eyes slipping shut, head thrown back, his mouth a perfect 'o'. Lucifer smiles at the invitation, biting into the soft skin under Sam's jaw. "Tell him, Sam. He's waiting for an answer."

"Ye..n-no.. ah.. hng.. he.. he wants you too..." Sam forces out, knowing Lucifer well enough to know that he does want Dean too, but it's more of a cover for Sam's need for his brother.

Dean takes a step back, unsure how he feels about the proposition. "Sam, uh.. he's in your head, I'm uh.. pretty sure he can't do anything to me.."

Sam sags against the wall as Lucifer takes the challenge, and approaches Dean. Sam watches on in mild horror as Lucifer gets to his brother, wrapping around him.

Dean feels hands slide into his back pockets, jerking him forward into what's unmistakably _someone's_ hard on. He feels a lick and a hot puff of air at his ear before invisible lips ghost down to the corner of his jaw, biting into him. Dean gasps into a moan, arms reaching up for some sort of purchase, finding Lucifer's shoulders.

Sam's still hard and slumped against the wall, watching the scene in front of him. His big bad brother gasping and moaning as Lucifer grinds against him obscenely, licking and sucking on the salty skin on his brother's neck. Sam whimpers, bringing a hand down to palm his erection through his jeans watching the blatantly erotic show before him.

Dean's fingers dig into Lucifer's shoulders, and Lucifer continues to rutt into Dean, groping his ass, and biting at his neck. Dean looses a moan, arching into and away from Lucifer's touch, caught between being disgusting that the devil's molesting him or pressing into it because it really is something he wants.

Lucifer takes a step backwards, hauling Dean by the seat of his jeans with him, and nearing Sam again. Sam's breath catches, and Dean still can't see Lucifer, so all he knows is that he's being dragged towards Sam. To Sam's surprise, Dean doesn't fight it. He let's Lucifer drag him closer, and even when Lucifer pulls away to slip behind Dean and nudge him forward by the small of his back, there isn't any hesitation or struggle. Dean just walks towards Sam and eyes him hungrily.

"Dean..?" Sam asks, eying his brother suspiciously, and Lucifer over his shoulder.

Dean reaches Sam, placing his hand on either side of Sam, his body pressing against Sam's. Lucifer presses to Dean's back, pushing him further against Sam. Sam gulps, looking down slightly at his brother, who's engorged cock is pressed against his own. Lucifer is smiling over Sam's shoulder, holding Dean against him.

Sam wasn't sure what he was expecting, his brother's hard-on to soften, or Lucifer to explain he's still in the pit, but Dean's hands hesitantly reaching for his hips? Not something he thought would happen. Dean looks up at Sam with wide uncertain eyes, and he opens his mouth a few times before he can seemingly get it to work and he asks quietly, "Sammy?"

"Y-yeah, Dean?" Sam replies, his voice shaking against his will.

Before Dean can answer, Lucifer frowns, grinding into Dean's ass, driving all softness from his face, and Dean lets out a low growl. He turns his fierce eyes to Sam, and drags him down into a rough kiss, muttering, "Okay, fine, I get it, I get it."

Sam's mind registers something off about that statement, but dismisses it in the light of the fact that _Dean is kissing him. _His _brother_, the straightest person Sam knows, is _kissing him. _

It takes a couple seconds of rough kissing for Sam to realize he's supposed to reciprocate. He pulls his body out of it's shocked state and parts his lips for Dean's eager tongue that has been licking the seam of his mouth for the duration of his stupor.

Dean grins wolfishly into the kiss, tongue delving deftly into his brother's mouth, eking out a moan which he promptly smothers. His hands slip down slowly from Sam's waist to his hips, Dean's thumbs pressing into the corners of his brother's pelvis.

Sam gasps, having imagined this scenario in his head a thousand times, but never believing that it would be possible. His brother, touching him, kissing him, _wanting_ him? It was inconceivable. The one detail that changed the situation was Lucifer. The uncalculated variable. Lucifer had instigated this, and Sam began to doubt what was happening.

Lucifer smiles over at Sam and the seed of doubt growing in his mind. He reaches forward for Sam's head, pulling Dean back a bit by digging his chin into the hunter's collarbone and biting into his neck. Dean's head lolls back onto Lucifer's shoulder, eyes still fixed on Sam, his body suddenly so much more pliant from the stimulation to his neck. It had always been his weak spot. Lucifer pulls Sam to him, lifting his head to kiss Sam sweetly.

Sam is taken aback by the kiss. He had never imagined that Lucifer could be so sweet. Dean recovers and takes this chance to attack Sam's neck with biting kisses ranging from the base of his neck up to the corner of his jaw. Sam whimpers a bit into Lucifer's mouth, the Fallen Angel eating it up happily.

Lucifer pulls Sam away. "Sam. I promised I'd never hurt you."

Sam blushes unknowingly. He'd always thought it was a lie.

"I also promised to never lie to you," Lucifer adds, as though he can read Sam's mind, which he probably can.

Sam nods, his eyes a bite wide and apologetic. Well, as wide and apologetic as they can be with Dean at his throat and hips.

Dean sucks at the skin covering the corner of Sam's mandible, kissing the mark it leaves when he's done. "Love ya, Sammy," he whispers into Sam's ear. Sam melts against him, turning to pull him into another kiss. Before he can touch Dean again, the whole spectacle goes up in blue flame.

"Are we ready to begin again, freak?" Dean asks from a ways away, out of the spotlight Sam is under. Sam winces at the harsh light, glancing around in confusion just in time to see Lucifer succumb to the heavy pressure on his neck from Dean's foot. Dean smiles dementedly down at him.

"This one did his damnedest to give you a reprieve, but he's forgotten. I know all his tricks," Dean says. His voice is so full of hate and sadness, almost crippling his voice, but certainly crippling his mind.

Dean whips his head around to stare at Sam. "Your turn now, Samuel Winchester."


End file.
